The Silver Ring
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: Heero didn't want to believe that the raunchy rumors about his beloved boss, Duo, were true, but when he finds out that they are, will he use it towards his advantage or do the right thing? 1x2, mature.


Silver Ring

Pairings: 6x2, 1x2

Warnings: PWP, OOC, toys, voyeurism, bukkake

Summary: When Heero discovers that the rumors about his partner are true, will he tell Une about it or use it to his advantage?

Mr. Maxwell was beautiful. Heero wasn't sure exactly what it was. His boss, Duo Maxwell, was not very tall, he wasn't rich or classy. He wore rather bland suits and didn't use the expensive colognes all the other higher ups did. His car was a jeep. But his hair was a rich, chestnut color, long and tantalizing. His pale skin looked soft and perfect, his eyes deep and hypnotic. He didn't walk stiffly like the directors, he strode a bit like a wild cat. His smile was bright and wonderful and he treated the people under him like they were on the same level. Sure, he was a bit stern and serious about his job, but he didn't bark orders and he was fair for a man in his level in the company. Everyone at the office knew that their boss was gay, there were enough rumors flying around about his sexuality and who he was dating, which in Heero's mind meant that his boss was accessible, if he could just work up the courage to ask him out.

Maxwell had caught Heero's eyes the second he had started working there, but while the shorter, longhaired man seemed so approachable, Heero had always lacked the confidence to ask him out. He had plenty of excuses and the fact that Duo was his boss was at the top of the list, but mostly it was because Duo seemed like the kind of person who was too sexy for someone as low on the corporate ladder as Heero was. Besides, with the rumors flying around about Duo dating the head corporate chief, Zechs Merquise, Duo ever settling for a guy like Heero seemed laughable.

"Heero, are you ok?" Duo's sudden voice shook Heero from his thoughts and he looked up to where Duo was leaning over the wall of his cubicle. He must have gotten onto his toes to do it, Heero realized, since Duo was a bit shorter than he was. He blushed darkly at the concern in those deep violet eyes, his heart pounding just at the sight of his attractive face.

"Y-yes, sir," he stammered. Duo smiled and Heero's heart raced even faster.

"Good. You looked like you were spacing out there," he said gently. Heero's hand shook as he opened his desk drawer, taking a chance. He didn't know why he had done it, maybe he was a fool, but he had bought Duo a gift, for whenever he might get the courage to confess his feelings. He didn't think he ever would, but this was as close as he was going to get. Duo's eyes widened when Heero handed him a jewelry box. Heero knew what was in it even before Duo opened it; a single earring stud the color of Duo's eyes.

Duo's fair cheeks flushed and an expression came upon him that Heero couldn't read before handing the box back to him sadly. As the box was passed back to him, Heero could almost feel his heart break.

"Why?" Duo asked softly. Heero shrugged, still unable to voice his feelings.

"I just… thought you would like it," Heero struggled with his words. Duo smiled at him again, but it seemed more strained.

"I'm sorry, Heero, but I can't accept it. It's very pretty, but I'm your boss. It would be inappropriate," Duo explained, disappearing from the tall cubicle wall. Heero peered around the wall to watch Duo leave, sighing heavily as he watched Duo's long, silken braid swaying over his butt. His hand curled around the box and put it back in the drawer. He knew that Duo was right, but he couldn't give up. As pathetic as he felt, it just wasn't in his nature to give up.

A lot of men and women who were chained to desk jobs and cubicles most of the day would claim that any freedom from their desk was wonderful, but Heero would rather sit at his desk all day than attend a budget meeting. His father had been an accountant, so it wasn't something he had ever been new to, but listening to his bosses drone on and on about cuts and financial quotas for hours was enough to make him want to slam his head against the long table he and his coworkers were sitting at. Next to him was one of the few friends he had, Trowa Barton, who was doodling on a pad of white paper, but most of Heero's attention was on the other end of the table, where Duo and Zechs were sitting.

Though the air conditioner was going full blast, Duo's face was flushed and he seemed to be struggling with heat, shifting around in his seat as Zechs spoke to them, his violet eyes slightly glazed over in distraction. Heero frowned and wondered if Duo's dark grey suit was that uncomfortable or if he was sick. He hadn't seemed that uncomfortable earlier, but the second he had sat near Zechs, he had started to squirm and sweat.

Heero stiffened as Trowa nudged his side and leaned in to whisper in his ear, the taller man's green eyes focused on Zechs to make sure they weren't caught talking.

"So, I heard that you made a move on Maxwell," Trowa hissed lowly, his gaze traveling to Duo, who shifted again in his seat, looking like he was having trouble breathing, "I'm not surprised he shut you down. He's practically married to the job, the only man he could possibly go out with is his boss!" Trowa chuckled. Heero snorted in irritation. He didn't want to hear something like that, even though it was true. Duo was definitely dedicated to his work and it seemed like the only person he could spend time with was his boss.

Zechs stood and Heero knew that that meant that the meeting was over. Zechs himself was pretty handsome with his long, snowy hair and icy blue eyes, but Heero didn't feel the stirring in his gut when looking at the head of the company like he felt when he looked at Duo. Heero watched as Zechs shot Duo a searching look and Duo nodded at him, looking more distracted than ever. Heero frowned as Duo followed Zechs out the door, walking awkwardly.

'What was that about?' he wondered.

Heero followed Zechs and Duo as they walked towards the records room on the top floor of the building. At first he had followed them because he had been worried about how Duo was acting. He worried that Duo might be ill and would hurt himself or need some help, but when the two men had gone to the elevators instead of their offices, Heero's curiosity had peaked and he found himself trailing them as they went for the privacy of the records room. Duo was definitely following Zechs and Zechs was certainly leading Duo to the room. The two of them seemed completely focused on each other as they went into the dark room, not even bothering to close the door, so it was easy to stalk them and Heero looked into the room, not even bothering to hide himself as he peered through the cracked door.

Heero couldn't think of a single reason why Duo and Zechs would need to be in this room, and how easy it had been to follow the both of them, as well as how distracted the two men acted, was suspicious to him, but he completely unprepared when Zechs, his back to the door, faced Duo and tugged the shorter boy's dark jacket off so he was only wearing his pristine white shirt and red tie. Heero's blue eyes widened as he watched Zechs unbutton his boss' slacks and let them, including his underwear, fall to Duo's knees.

'Holy shit,' Heero thought in shock, unable to help the way his breath started to come out in short pants. Duo was facing the door and Zechs' body in front of his did absolutely nothing to hide what had just been revealed. In any other situation, Heero would have been enthralled by the endless expanse of his boss' pale, flawless skin if it weren't for his equally flawless cock pushing over the bottom of Duo's white, buttoned up shirt. Heero's breath quickened at the sight of the hard dick, nearly drooling with pre-cum. The organ was so dark with strain and need that it looked painful even to Heero. A vibrator control strapped to Duo's upper thigh, a wire trailing along the curve of his ass, told Heero why Duo had been acting so uncomfortable in the meeting. He nearly winced as he realized how long Duo had been hard for and wondered how he could have missed the signs, and the impressive hard on he had somehow hid.

'What is going on?' Heero thought in exasperation. Why would Duo put something like that inside of him, especially during work, unless Zechs was forcing him? That had to be the reason, Heero realized, Duo didn't seem like the type that would risk his job unless his lover suggested it. As Heero watched Duo press his body against Zechs' fully clothed one, he discovered that he didn't really care why. His fingers itched to be the ones to touch that erect cock and not the smooth material of Zechs' suit that was no doubt smeared with Duo's pre-cum as the shorter man pressed tightly against him, clutching at Zechs' wide shoulders. From the angle that Heero was watching at, he could see Duo's face screw up in frustration and need, his cheeks flushed a bright red that only made Heero's own arousal heighten, and Duo rub himself against the taller man in desperation.

"Please," Duo panted, his arousal painful and making any sensible thought impossible. Zechs smirked down at the other man, his large hand traveling down Duo's slim, trembling back, past the wire trailing out of his tense sphincter, to his balls which were tight against Duo's body in arousal. Duo let out a low, strained moan as he felt his lover's long fingers stroke the sensitive skin of his sac lightly at first, then more torturous, making him unconsciously rub his erection harder against Zechs' clothed stomach. Zechs' smirk grew at the sight of Duo's instinctual actions, like a cat in heat, as he wrapped his hand around the chestnut haired man's heavy length, stroking it too slowly for him to get any satisfaction out of it and reveling in his heated pants.

"I didn't think you were going to last the meeting," Zechs chuckled, releasing Duo's cock to tease at his entrance with both of his thumbs, tugging gently at the vibrator's wire.

"You're so cruel," Duo gasped out, "Making me wear that during a four hour meeting…" he moaned loudly as he felt Zechs' hands spread his butt cheeks and two of his fingers slipped inside of him to play with the bullet vibrator.

"Oh, God," he groaned, feeling his cock pounding with his heart, pressed in between his and his lover's bodies.

"Please," he begged, "please make me cum…" his fingers dug into Zechs' suit jacket, "I don't care what you use, your cock, your fingers, your tongue…" Duo's words ended in a gasp that almost turned into another moan as he felt Zechs' agonizing fingers cup around the vibrator inside of him and push it out, the tantalizing vibrations leaving him along with the small 'full' feeling as the fingers left with the toy.

"I doubt that you would be satisfied with anything except for my dick," Zechs teased, "and you know we have another meeting in a little while, so there's no way I can give you what you really need in that time frame."

Duo gave out a whimper of frustration as Zechs walked away from him, leaving without the support and intimacy that his body was craving. Heero thought that the breathless, hungry look Duo had on his face was beautiful, his bangs falling into his face and his posture completely askew, yet natural-looking. If Duo had been alone in the room, Heero knew he would have jumped him. His cock felt hard as a rock trapped inside his trousers and the sight of Duo's own erection was making it feel worse. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain and need Duo had been feeling during the meeting when he had only been hiding near the door for a few minutes and he was already so horny, it was almost unbearable.

"Please, Zechs…" Duo pleaded, on the verge of whining, "I can't wait until tonight! I feel like I'm going crazy and you know it! Why do you always do this to me?"

Heero bit his lip as Duo's tone sounded like he was about to burst into tears and he didn't blame him. Zechs had led him all the way up here only to toy with him. He wasn't even going to finish the job he started on anyone's terms, but his own, Duo's pleasure be damned! It infuriated him and he wasn't even involved.

'If you came to me in that condition, I wouldn't make you wait,' Heero thought bitterly. His jealously flared as Zechs pressed a gentle kiss on Duo's lips.

"Now, now, just be a good boy and get through the day and I promise I'll do something special for you tonight," the silver-haired man said with a smile, but Heero could see how falsely-sweet it was and could tell that Duo wasn't fooled at all.

"Whatever," Duo growled at him in irritation, something Heero had never heard him do before, but thought that it sounded terribly sexy. The violet-eyed man struggled to get his pants back up, wincing a little as he pulled his underwear over his hard cock. Zechs handed his jacket back to him and Duo snatched it from him angrily. As he put the jacket back on, Duo's eyes finally traveled to the door and his deep, amethyst eyes met Heero's wide, shocked blues.

Heero stumbled back from the door, crouching by a fax machine in the hallway, his heart going a mile a minute.

'Did he see me?' he thought in fear. He stayed stock still in his little hiding place as Zechs walked out of the records room, followed by Duo. Zechs spun to grab Duo by his tie and kissing him, hard and long, briefly slipping his tongue into Duo's mouth, who kissed him back frantically, trying to press himself against the taller man again, though Zechs kept him from doing it by taking a small step back.

"I'll see you tonight," he purred. Duo didn't respond and for a scary moment, Heero was sure that his boss was going to blurt out that he had been watching this whole time, but to his shock, Duo simply followed Zechs down the hall, not so much as glancing in his direction.

'Maybe he didn't see me,' Heero thought in hope. If Duo had seen him, and planned on talking to him about it, Heero was sure that he would die in shame.

To Heero's relief, he managed to get back to his desk without incident. He kept thinking that, at any moment, someone was going to give him a weird look or snicker behind his back, at the very least, but nothing happened. It made him wonder if he had been seeing things and Duo had never noticed his presence to begin with, which made him feel silly for being so paranoid. Duo was his boss, and if he was pissed for being spied on, Heero could kiss his job goodbye. Of course, he knew Duo would never do something like that, but it still made him feel nervous.

Heero didn't relax until he was back at his cubicle and his ass was in his familiar chair. His hand traveled to his crotch and he rubbed at the bulge there from his erection which still hadn't softened a single bit. He closed his eyes a little, letting the memory of Duo moaning in pleasure fill him and he had to bite his lip to stifle a moan of his own. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this horny for a single person. He didn't know if it was love, lust, or obsession, but he wanted Duo badly and didn't think anyone else was going to settle his raging hormones. His body jerked as he heard someone rap sharply on his cubicle wall and he hastily let his hand fall. He looked up to see Trowa peering over the wall just like Duo had done only this morning, only Trowa was tall enough to do it without getting on his tip toes. That Duo had to do it just to reach the top of the wall had struck him as adorable, but seeing Trowa in that exact spot irritated him a little.

"How's it hanging, Heero?" Trowa asked a bit more cheerfully than Heero liked. He had to force himself not to cover his crotch with his hands, realizing that it was just an expression, but he still felt paranoid.

"What do you want, Barton?" he asked tersely. Trowa shrugged off his irritated tone.

"Mr. Maxwell wants to see you in his office," Trowa told him. His duty done, and sensing that Heero wasn't in the mood for chatter, he disappeared from the cubicle wall. The color drained from Heero's face and his blue eyes widened in fear.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

Heero had only been in Mr. Maxwell's office once, on the day he had been hired. Duo wasn't exactly the type of boss to call meetings and lecture his employees on their work habits. Instead, he simply showed up at their cubicles, or popped by for a quick chat. Heero didn't know if it was the longhaired man's intention, but in doing so, he was the type of boss that was always easy to approach, always easy to talk to. Even now, when Heero was sure that he was going to get fired by the man, Duo's office remained the most comforting of all of the higher ups. There was the typical desk with straight backed chairs and a huge stack of papers that threatened to fall off the desk and onto the floor, but there was also a very comfortable looking, dark green sofa in one corner and instead of elegant paintings on the walls, there were framed movie posters that Heero didn't recognize, but were fairly amusing. In any other circumstance, he would have felt better, but as he opened the door, Duo was already leaning against his desk waiting for him, his violet eyes more intense than usual, and Heero immediately felt his stomach plummet. He was shocked when Duo smiled gently at him.

"Thank you for coming by so quickly, Mr. Yuy," his boss said.

Heero just nodded, feeling his heart race. Well, if he was going to be fired, at least he had gotten to see Duo's beautiful body before he got to go, even if that was the reason why he was going to be fired. He closed the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, Duo was walking over to him. He watched the longhaired man in shock as he got onto his knees in front of him.

"M-Mr. Maxwell, what are you doing?" he stammered.

Duo smirked up at him, that mischievous expression combined with his sudden position making Heero's cock rise again.

"I'm not stupid, Heero," Duo's smirk grew as he used his employee's first name, "I know you were watching me and Zechs earlier."

Heero blushed darkly at the accusation.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you like that!" he tried to explain.

Duo chuckled.

"I'm not angry about it. A little embarrassed maybe… I keep telling Mr. Merquise that we shouldn't do it at work… but the last thing he cares about is how I feel," the violet eyed man said bitterly.

"Are you going to fire me?" Heero whispered.

Duo gave him a soft smile and shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong and I'm not the vindictive type. Besides, you could just as easily tell on me and get me fired. Or worse, you could blackmail me, it's what anyone else would do," he pointed out.

Heero shook his vehemently.

"No, I would never do that to you," he vowed.

Hell, the idea of blackmailing Duo in order to keep his job had never occurred to him. Duo looked up at him in amazement. He looked down and smiled fondly, rubbing his cheek against Heero's crotch. Heero couldn't help the low gasp that escaped him as the cloth rubbed against his hard dick.

"I've always liked you, you know," Duo confessed as he slowly lowered the zipper on Heero's pants, his fingers undoing the button and pushing the pants wide open.

"You're handsome, but you're also kind," Duo murmured, his warm breath ghosting over Heero's briefs, making Heero squirm and moan, "You didn't even think that you could use that to make me do whatever you wanted."

Suddenly, Duo's pink tongue darted out and he licked the bulge that was pushing through Heero's briefs. He lapped at the hot erection through the cloth, taking what he could into his mouth without removing the underwear and sucked lightly. Heero bit his lip as his cock started to throb at the light suction and attention from the very mouth that had haunted his deepest fantasies. A groan spilled out as he felt Duo's hot tongue wet his underwear.

"Why are you doing this?" he gasped out.

Duo let go of the hardening bulge.

"Because I like you," he said.

"But… but is it just because of what Mr. Merquise did to you?" Heero demanded.

He had to know. He didn't care if Duo was just hot and anyone would do, he was so hard, Duo's reason didn't matter, but he still wanted to know. Duo gave his cock one more lick through the cloth, making Heero grit his teeth at the tingles of pleasure that shot through him.

"It's true, I'm horny, but I'm not a slut. When I first started working for this company, I fell in love with Zechs. But over the years, I started to really hate his pompousness and controlling attitude. You saw us today, he just likes to play cruel games and I'm sick of it. I didn't turn down your gift today because I find you unattractive, I really do. But Heero… if I date you, people will just think that you're sleeping with me to benefit yourself in this company. I don't want to put either of us through that, that's all," Duo explained as he lowered Heero's underwear, releasing his dick to the warm air.

Hope started to bloom inside of Heero at Duo's words. He liked him? Heero was firmly yanked out of his thoughts as Duo swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. It felt so different than him licking through his briefs, he could feel the slickness of Duo's tongue and everywhere it touched, he felt like he was on fire. He wanted nothing more than to thrust his dick into Duo's ass, that lovely ass that he had seen earlier.

"Duo!" he cried out as his boss licked from the base of his cock to the head in a slow, lethargic move, then swallowed the head, suckling it.

His cock throbbed as Duo continued to suckle, coating the length with his saliva. He no longer cared about the reality of what was happening, he just wanted to thrust inside of the warmth that was sucking on him. He felt his balls tighten and knew that if Duo kept sucking on him like that, he was going to come. He had enough common sense left in his brain to realize that his boss probably wouldn't appreciate that very much.

"Please," he whined, "I need to cum."

After watching Zechs tease Duo earlier, and now getting a blow job from the one he had such an intense crush on, Heero was on the edge. Duo smirked around Heero's thick cock, his tongue continuously stroking the hard flesh.

"That's fine," he murmured around his treat.

Duo's words vibrated against his sensitive skin. He felt a burst of pleasure as Duo's lips stroked his head as the man pulled his mouth off his, his slender hand wrapping around his dick. Heero couldn't take anymore and climaxed with a deep cry. His cum shot out and onto Duo's face, the thick seed dripping down his cheeks. To Heero shock, instead of yelling at him, Duo licked up the cum as it dripped down near his lips and he smiled at him.

"Yum," the longhaired man teased.

Heero swallowed roughly as Duo cleaned his face off with his hands and continued to lick up the semen. Duo looked up at him with a sudden, desperate expression.

"Will you fuck me?" he whispered.

Heero felt a pang of guilt, realizing that Duo had just pleasured him while still being aroused from having sex tease him all day. He nodded. He watched with huge eyes as Duo shrugged off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt, and threw away his tie, quickly doing away with his pants and underwear, too. Dammit, but up close was even better than some sneak peeks through a door way. Duo's body was slim and beautiful, his skin pale and smooth. The most impressionable, however, was Duo's cock. It looked even more painful than before, dripping precum on the carpet from the tip. It looked delicious, but Heero wanted to bring him off in another way. Heero lied down on the sofa and motioned Duo to join him. Duo's eyes lit up as he saw the blue eyed man's cock harden again and realized what Heero had in mind. Heero felt his member start to throb again as he watched Duo, now completely naked, walk over to him and straddle his waist.

"This time, I want this one," Duo murmured, caressing Heero's cock with the palm of his hand.

Duo lifted his hips a little until the tip of Heero's penis was nudging against his hole, slipping between his butt cheeks. He placed his hands on Heero's clothed chest and started to lower himself down, wincing a little as Heero's hard cock pressed against the tight ring of muscle, but he was so aroused that he barely even felt the slight pain.

"Wait!" Heero protested, barely having the thought process left to do that much, "We need lube."

With a shake of his head, Duo's braid slipped over his shoulder and trailed down his stomach.

"Your cock is still slick with cum," he said cheekily, leaning close to press his lips to Heero's.

The kiss robbed Heero of anymore protests and even when Duo parted from him, he couldn't find his voice as the head of his cock was suddenly squeezed by silken muscles.

"Oh, God, that feels good," Heero choked out, his eyes squeezing shut at the sudden heat that washed over his erection.

It took every ounce of self control that he was starting to lack to not immediately thrust up into that wonderful heat. As Duo seated himself fully on Heero's dick, his violet eyes glazed over with pleasure. He loved this feeling, this fullness and he was so aroused from what Zechs had made him do… he felt like his own dick was about to explode. He wanted to scream and instead dug his fingers into Heero's shirt. His ass felt so hot and full, he didn't care if anyone could hear them or that he had thrown his clothes on the floor in his haste to get Heero's delicious cock inside of his body.

As Duo slid all the way down his cock, Heero's shirt rode up and he could feel Duo's balls rubbing him with every slight movement. It was an oddly erotic sensation. He gripped Duo's legs as the man balanced himself. He felt the slender limbs shaking under his hand. The muscles surrounding him were shuddering as they finally adjusted to his wide girth. He couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and ground his hips up into Duo's ass, the head of his cock rubbing against Duo's prostate. Duo gave out a loud cry, his body hunching forward as his dick throbbed with his ass, his braid trailing over Heero's chest. There was a deep, crimson blush on Duo's cheeks and the expression in his eyes was mindless. He lifted his hips, then brutally brought them down again, creating a biting rhythm that had both men moaning loudly. Heero eagerly thrust with Duo, trying to wring more and more sensations from the act.

"Ah," Duo moaned as Heero's cock filled him completely again, brushing against his pleasure spot, "It's so deep… Oh… I wanted this…"

Yes, this was exactly what he needed, the one thing that Zechs hadn't been able to give him, just this wild mating. No control, no games, just this pleasure, and to share it with another human being. He craved this feeling. He let his upper body fall until his chest was lying over Heero's and closed his eyes. He smiled in a daze as Heero grabbed his hips and took control over their mating.

"Harder," he whispered against Heero's neck, licking the slightly tanned skin, "Please, do me harder… I want to come…"

He could already feel it, an intense heat pooling in his groin, his cock hard and pounding, straining as he rubbed it against Heero's stomach. He was so close already, but he wanted more… it had never felt this good before. Zechs had always held back, had always teased him, but Heero didn't have that control, he was just as passionate as Duo was. Heero quickly adhered to Duo's demands, letting go of all of his inhibitions and thrusting harder and harder into the longhaired man's tightening hole.

"Duo… I'm going to cum…" he said through gritted teeth.

Duo gripped at Heero's strong shoulders hard enough to bruise. He could feel his lover's cock slipping in and out of him so fast that he was losing all sense, the thick rod getting slicker and slicker as precum poured out of it.

"Yes," Duo panted, "Come inside of me… please!"

His hands slipped from Heero's shoulders and his back arched as he felt the fat dick inside of him drill into his ass harder and harder, his own cock twitching and leaking precum all over Heero's shirt.

"Oh, God, please," the chestnut haired man whined as every nerve in him felt like they were going to explode.

Heero felt Duo's insides squeeze him exquisitely and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He tossed his head back and with a wry, animalistic cry, came inside of his boss turned lover. The intense feeling of hot cum filling him, caressing his sensitive insides, brought Duo over the edge mere seconds after Heero, his own semen shooting out onto Heero's stomach and clothes. He collapsed on to Heero's stomach, panting heavily. He felt his lover's cum slowly slipping out of his butt and down Heero's cock, which was still snug inside of him. Duo closed his eyes and smiled in contentment.

Heero's heart was still racing when he opened his eyes, white spots dancing in his vision, but he managed his own smile when he saw Duo's happy expression and wondered if the man was going to fall asleep. He nervously touched Duo's bangs with his fingertips, but his lover didn't so much as open his eyes. Heero threaded his fingers through his hair, his smile widening when his boss made a small, happy moan. It quickly turned to a groan of annoyance when Heero lifted Duo off of him and settled him on the couch. More semen dripped out of him and on to the couch. It would take forever to get that stain off the green material, not to mention his shirt. How the hell was he going to leave this office with cum on his suit? At least Duo had had the common sense to take his clothes off, though they were going to be terribly wrinkled. It hadn't really seemed all that important at the time.

Duo curled up on the sofa, his body weak from the sex and finally finding release after so many hours. His knees bent and pressed against his chest and Heero was impressed by how flexible the man was. He wondered if that would come in handy later, or if Duo hadn't meant what he had said about liking him and this was just a one time thing. He really hoped it wasn't. It had been… incredible seemed too mild of a word. Heero got off the couch and found Duo's coat, spreading it over his naked body. Duo looked up at him with a gentle, sleepy smile. Heero dug the little jewelry box out of his pocket and put it on the sofa, in front of Duo. Duo's arms snaked out of his jacket and picked up the box. He swung his legs over the sofa to sit up straight. He opened the box to look at the little ring Heero had shown him before. The ring was completely silver except for a ring of amethyst wrapping around the length of it, in the middle. It matched his eyes.

"Please take it," Heero urged once he pulled his eyes away from Duo's long legs, "I know you don't want to date me because you're worried what people will think, but I don't care about that! I could ask for a transfer, or find another job near by… hell, I don't know what I'm saying… but I want you to have that."

Duo took the ring from the box and examined it in the palm of his hand.

"Heero…" he murmured, unsure what to say.

It was true, he was attracted to Heero, but this felt a lot like some kind of proposal to him and he really didn't know how to react to it. Zechs certainly hadn't made any attempts at a long term commitment. It just drove home to him all the ways that Heero was different from his other lover. Ex-lover, if he was being honest with himself.

"I want you to wear it whenever you need me," Heero continued, "Whenever you're horny, just put that on and come see me. You won't have to say anything, I'll know. Zechs always knew… didn't he? It can work, I know it can."

He lightly touched Duo's right hand.

"I'm not like Mr. Merquise," he vowed, "I won't mess with your head or leave you high and dry. No matter what you want, I can give it to you."

Duo's heart warmed at Heero's words. It could work, huh? Instead of putting the ring back into the box, he boldly placed it on his ring finger.

"M-Mr. Maxwell?" Heero stuttered in confusion.

Was his boss saying that he would be ready to fuck no matter what, was he giving Heero that kind of permission.

"It's like I said," Duo said with a small smirk, "I'm sick of playing his games. I'd much rather play yours now."

The End


End file.
